The Pinky and The Brain
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: Best friends 'Pinky' Melanie and 'Brain' Madelaine are just walking through the woods looking for half of a dead body when they bump into Stiles and Scott. Pinky starts feeling funny and Brain plots world domination. All in all, nothing new for them. Usually I don't update until I get one review per chapter. So far, no reviews for chp. 6.
1. Chapter 1

Melanie Lewis

Madelaine Finstock

* * *

Madelaine frowned at her friend.

"You're smart," Melanie said. "You need to help me with my homework."

"Alright, what homework?" Madelaine asked. Melanie tossed down a packet of math homework and Madelaine smiled. She pulled the paper close to her and did it herself before passing it to her friend and telling her to copy it over in her own handwriting. "So, what happened with you?" She asked, looking over at her friend while taking a bite of her orange.

"Nothing, just people being stupid," Melanie said. "So, what's with you?"

"Nothing, just bored. Did you hear that they found half of a body in the woods?"

"Yeah," Melanie said. "So what?"

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" The amber eyed girl asked Melanie. Melanie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're going out in the woods to find the other half, aren't we?"

"Yup."

* * *

"I can't see a goddamn thing," Madelaine said, squinting at the ground.

"It doesn't help that you're blind as a bat and refuse to use a flashlight," Melanie mumbled.

"Shut up, Pinky."

"Fine, Brain." Madelaine let out an _oof!_ and a gasp.

"No need to be looking anymore, Pinky," She said, her voice shaky.

"Shit. You tripped over it didn't you?"

"Yep."

"You want to scream, don't you?"

"Kinda."

"But you can't?" There was a pause for a second.

"It won't come out."

"Oh," Melanie sighed and reached for her hand.

"You don't want me to grab your hand."

"Why?"

"I kinda got a handful of her guts on my way down."

"Ew! God, that's why you can't scream?"

"Yeah." A few minutes of silence passed before Madelaine screamed and stood.

"God, that hurt my ears!" Melanie exclaimed, holding her precious ears.

"That was the scream that wouldn't come out."

"I'm sorry."

"No...No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not." _SNAP!_

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Melanie asked, turning to her friend.

"I heard a twig snapping," Madelaine whispered.

"Shit. Is it the killer?"

"Don't say stuff like that!"

"We are so stupid."

"Who said anything about 'we'?"

"Alright, _you_ are so stupid." They heard whispers and saw the beam of a flashlight.

"Oh my God!" They heard someone whisper.

"Put that out before you make me even blinder!" Madelaine hissed.

"Sorry," Someone said. They put out the flashlight and the two girls listened as two boys walked over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Madelaine asked defensively.

"Looking for half of a dead girl," The other boy said. Madelaine grimaced and Melanie smiled grimly. They heard a voice yelling and the two boys cursed. Everyone scrambled for a tree, but Madelaine and the first boy tripped over each other.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" A man asked angrily as he shone a flashlight on Madelaine and 'Stiles'.

"I, uh, Well -"

"Is Scott out there too? Scott!" The man yelled.

"No, he's not, he's at his house. He wanted to get a good night's sleep before lacrosse tryouts," Stiles said.

"Really? Scott!" The man seemed satisfied when no one answered. "Who is this?" He pointed the flashlight at the ground, no longer blinding the two teenagers.

"T-this is...my girlfriend!" Stiles exclaimed. Madelaine glared at the back of his head and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Girlfriend? What are you two doing out here, didn't you know that there was - "

"It was my fault," Madelaine lied.

"Really?" The man asked.

"I c-couldn't sleep, sir, so Stiles and I started texting and he told me he was going to come over to my house and hang out because we both couldn't sleep but I'm not allowed to have visitors after eight on school nights so I told him we could just walk around so he didn't have to sneak into my house and possibly have a confrontation from my dad," Madelaine said, lying seamlessly. "I didn't want to come out here, but he was so determined to come over that I just chose the lesser of two evils, sir."

"Alright. You should listen to your girlfriend, Stiles. She's got a good head on her shoulders, unlike someone I know," The man said. "I never got your name," He said, turning to Madelaine.

"It's Madelaine, sir," Madelaine said.

"I'm gonna walk you two kids back to the road, because I know Stiles' jeep is there, and then you are going to drop her off and come straight home," The man said. "I need to talk to you." To keep the guise of girlfriend and boyfriend up, Madelaine and Stiles held hands as Sheriff Stilinski walked them to Stiles' Jeep. "Goodnight, Madelaine."

"Goodnight, Sheriff Stilinski," Madelaine said.

"It's Rupert, Madelaine," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Goodnight, Sheriff Rupert," Madelaine said. Rupert chuckled and waved them off as Stiles started driving.

"Alright, where do you live?" Stiles asked.

"329 Elm Street," Madelaine said. Stiles glanced at her.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Yes, I know, Nightmare on Elm Street," Madelaine said. Stiles drove. Madelaine felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled her phone out. The screen read _New Message From: PINKY_. Madelaine opened it and frowned. "Shit, I forgot all about Mel."

"Is that the other girl that was with you?" Stiles asked.

"No, it's the watermelon that was with me," Madelaine said snarkily. "Of course that was Mel. We left her with your friend, remember?"

"Yeah," Stiles pulled into the driveway of her house. "So...since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, wanna make out?" He asked. Madelaine rolled her eyes.

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

"If you want my dad, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, to think we were lying," Stiles said. Madelaine groaned and turned to Stiles.

"Fine, we're dating," She snapped.

"So...wanna make out?"

"In your dreams, Stiles." With that said, Madelaine got out of the Jeep and closed the door gently before walking out behind the house. Stiles sighed and backed out of the driveway and drove off.

* * *

Stiles felt his face grow hot when his father told him to sit down and sat down across from him.

"Stiles, the teenaged years are rough and all without the added effect of hormones and peer pressure, but you need to know things. Your body has already changed and you're getting these feelings," Rupert Stilinski started to blush as he began to talk. "But you need to know that you need to wait on sex until you are one-hundred percent sure that it's the right person-"

"Dad! You don't need to give me the sex talk!" Stiles exclaimed. Rupert sighed.

"Thank God," He said. "Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry," Stiles said.

* * *

Madelaine frowned as Stiles' Jeep stopped in front of her car and he hopped out. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Need a ride?" He asked. Madelaine eyed him suspiciously.

"I was gonna ride the bus," She said.

"Oh," Stiles said. "But I'm already here, so that's useless. Come on."

"Fine, but if you crash you are so dead." Madelaine walked to his car and he opened the door for her and closed it for her. They rode to school in silence until Madelaine opened her mouth. "So. Your name is Stiles?"

"Well...it's really Genim."

"That's not a name. That's a punishment," Madelaine said.

"I was name after my grandfather."

"Oh."

"So...what about PDA?" Stiles asked. Madelaine looked at him with ice in her eyes. "None? Whatsoever?"

"Fine, some," Madelaine sighed. "But don't expect me to be lovey-dovey, alright?"

"Oh-okay," Stiles said. They pulled into school and got ready for a day of torture.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Review with what you think of it and what I could do better, please! It's better to have criticism and flames than reviews that don't help at all, so if you want to flame, please do!_


	2. Chapter 2

"The hell man?" Melanie hissed, pulling Madelaine into the girls locker room.

"The Sheriff cornered us," Madelaine said, rolling her eyes.

"So that's why I'm just hearing about you and Stilinski dating?" Melanie asked. Madelaine groaned.

"Who'd the little rat tell? I'm gonna kill him," She said, starting for the door. Melanie stopped her.

"So you two are dating?" Melanie asked.

"Meh...I guess. It's just so Sheriff Stilinski doesn't ground him or call my parents," Madelaine said. "Speaking of, help me think of increasingly embarassing lovey-dovey nicknames to get back at him."

* * *

Madelaine went to take a bite of her pizza, but froze right before her teeth chomped into it. Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and Danny were watching her from the other table.

"Dude, what's with the Bitchy-Squad?" She asked Melanie.

"You're dating a dork. They're wondering why," Melanie said. She twirled her fork among her salad. Madelaine began to move left, right, up and down.

"Hi! Yeah, I see you!" Madelaine yelled. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" She snapped.

"Be polite," Melanie slapped her arm.

"Whatever," Madelaine sighed. She rested her feet on the chair across from her and yawned before eating her pizza and closing her eyes. She heard the scraping of a chair and felt an arm draped around her before opening one of her eyes. She sighed and closed it. "Oh, it's just Stiles. Stiles, Melanie, Melanie, Stiles. Now that I've introduced you, I'm taking a nap."

"Is she always like this?" Stiles asked.

"You get used to it," Melanie looked at Madelaine. "When are you gonna tell your dad?"

"Dammit, I was trying to relax," Madelaine sighed. She sat up straight and yawned. "What class do I have next?"

"Chemistry," Melanie said. Madelaine nodded and grabbed her bags before standing.

"I'm getting there early so I can get some sort of quiet," She explained when Stiles looked at her funny. He stood and started walking with her. Madelaine stiffened when she felt his hand brush against hers. She turned to him and sighed, rolled her eyes dramatically, and held her hand out to him.

"I'm not irritating you, am I?" Stiles asked. Madelaine rolled her eyes.

"The charade irritates me...you, not so much. Now hold my hand before everyone thinks you're an idiot. I did say we could hold hands," Madelaine said quietly. Stiles slipped his hand into hers and they turned and continued to walk.

* * *

"I. Hate. Chemistry," Stiles said. Madelaine rolled her eyes.

"I do too," She said.

"But you get good grades."

"Doesn't mean I like it," Madelaine said. Scott walked over to them.

"Hey," Stiles said.

"Um...Hi, Stiles," Scott said.

"I'm Madelaine," Madelaine said.

"I know," Scott said.

* * *

"So, what happened to you and Scott in the woods?" Madelaine spoke into the phone.

"You're home alone, right?" Melanie asked.

"Ya."

"We got attacked by an animal," Melanie said. Madelaine sat up and began to pull her shoes on. "Sit back down, you moron, I'm fine. It must not've been deep because it healed really quickly."

"Are you sure?" Madelaine asked, dropping her shoe.

"Obviously. Now, how was your day with Stilinski?"

"Ugh...it was okay, but chemistry sucked."

"Harris being a dick?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_Brain's Log_

_Day One of my psuedo-relationship with Genim Stilinski._

_It seems that Sheriff Stilinski's son - Genim Stilinski - is good at blackmail. I am forced into this...relationship with him - if you could call it that - merely because the Sheriff will tell my parents about my stint in the woods to find half of a dead girl. One thing is for certain: he seems to be interested in me, although his past reports a different story. For the last few years he has had a crush on Lydia Martin - an appropriate adversary for the Brain, however the way she portrays herself lacks imagination and ingenuity, although it masks her intelligience which is why I believe she uses it._

_On to more important subjects. My best friend, Pinky, has been attacked by a wild animal. However, she has seemed to heal rather quickly. Within a day there was no mark of her attack. I must look into this. Perhaps her family has a history of healing quickly. Perhaps she was attacked by something...different. Nevertheless, I will research her attack and the one on the boy she was with. There will be a logical explanation, I am sure of it._

_My dream of world domination is still far away. This "relationship" with Stilinski will be a major setback in my career. As I must continue to keep secret my status as the upcoming Overlordess, so must I keep a secret this log of my ideas. I have seen my brother come out of my room. He must have known I kept a log of my plans for the world. Perhaps it is time for a new place for this log. I will procede to build another secret place in my room. Until then, I will carry this log with me._

_The Brain._

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Madelaine!" A voice yelled over the saw. "MADELAINE!" The aforementioned teen turned the saw off and smiled sheepishly at her father.

"Yes, daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a project of mine. Why?"

"You're being careful?"

"Of course, daddy. My hair is up and I have safety goggles on over my glasses."

"Okay. I don't want you in the workshop after seven, okay?"

"Yes, daddy." Madelaine turned back to her project.

"Love you sweetie," He was drowned out by the sound of the saw.

* * *

"So, what are these?" Pinky asked, pointing to various objects on the blueprints. Brain sighed.

"Those are miniature robots. They also double as iPod chargers and speakers, but that's beside the point. After we build these - we'll have to patent them, of course - and get them sold, we will press the button on the remote," Brain motioned to another object on the blueprints. "And they will emit a radio signal that will influence people on a subconscious level to obey my com-"

"Hey, what's this?" Stiles asked, walking up to the two. Pinky quickly grabbed the blue prints and rolled them up before hiding them from Stiles. "Nevermind?"

"So, what's up?" Melanie asked.

"Nothing much."

"How'd you know we were at the park?" Madelaine asked.

"Where else would you be?" Scott asked.

"Our houses," Melanie suggested.

"Stiles' dad patrolled by here a few minutes ago," Scott explained.

"Ah," Melanie said.

"So, uh, Madelaine," Stiles stuttered before clearing his throat. "D-d'you wanna go to the party with me?" Madelaine rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were going together anyway," She said. Stiles smiled.

"So, great! Yeah, um...seeyouthen," He said quickly before walking off with Scott.

"That was weird," Madelaine muttered. "We should take this meeting to the Fort."

* * *

Melanie yawned and stretched, walking over to the window. She frowned. "I didn't leave it open," She muttered. She closed it and locked it before turning around. A hand wrapped around her mouth and she shrieked before kicking out.

"Calm. Down," A voice hissed.

"Mgh gmma bgg ym," Melanie tried saying.

"What?" _Chomp!_ "Fuck!"

"I said 'I'm gonna bite you'," Melanie snapped. "What are you doing here? Answer truthfully or I'll call Brain! I know she's working on Truth serum!" Melanie threatened.

"Who the hell is Brain?" The intruder asked.

"What are you doing here?" Melanie asked.

"You were bit by a werewolf," The intruder said.

"And Brain isn't working for world domination," Melanie said sarcastically. "Tell me the tru-" _Ring! Ring!_ "Hello?" Melanie answered her phone. "Oh, no, I'm not busy," Melanie held her pointer finger up to the intruder in the universal sign for 'Give me a minute'. "What? Uh-huh. Okay? So he thinks that I'm a - Really? You agree? Yeah, well there's a dude here that thinks the same thing. You wanna talk to him? Alright," Melanie held the phone out to the intruder. "It's for you." The intruder hesitantly took the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, my name is Brain," A young woman said.

"Derek."

"Of course. I was wondering what information you have pertaining to your diagnosis of Melanie as a werewolf."

"Melanie?" He asked. There was an annoyed sigh before a deep breath.

"You're in her room, idiot," The woman on the phone snapped.

"Because I am one."

"Really?" The voice perked up. "Well then, I'm interested in studying Lycanthropy in order to fully understand what my friend is afflicted with. Do you have any time in the next few days to meet with us?"

"What?" There was another sigh.

"I would like to speak to you about werewolves, numbskull."

"Fine. I'll find you." _Click!_

"You hung up on her, didn't you?" Melanie asked, crossing her arms.

"No," Derek lied.

"Really? Because in a second she'll be-" _Ring! Ring!_ "See?" Melanie answered the phone. "Yes Brain?"

"That asshole hung up on me!" Brain yelled.

"Yeah, I know."

"Give him the phone."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Alright." Melanie handed Derek the phone wordlessly.

"Hello?" Derek asked.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU SAY GOODBYE AND _THEN_ YOU HANG UP ON SOMEONE! DUH!" _CLICK!_

"She hung up on me," Derek said, staring at the phone. Melanie rolled her eyes and slipped the phone from his hand.

"Yes, she does that. She's a hypocrite."

* * *

_Pinky's Log_

_Day One of my days as a Werewolf._

_Brain says I'm a werewolf now. I mean, it makes sense and all, after I got attacked. But doesn't that mean Scott is a werewolf too? Whatever. Stiles asked Brain to go to Lydia's party with him. He __likes__ her. Maybe I should play matchmaker. But they're already together...kinda, so that wouldn't work very well...hmm._

_A very weird man broke into my room tonight. His name was Derek. He talked to Brain on the phone for a little while, then hung up on her. Big mistake on his part. She called back and ranted at him for a few seconds before hanging up on him...I should really consider getting her to go to a psychologist for anger management._

_Brain showed me one of her plans for world domination - robots that double as iPod chargers and speakers. It's kinda ingenius. We're gonna have to keep going to the Fort instead of working in the park. It won't be too bad except we'll have to hike into the woods to get to the Fort. I have to go, it's late._

_Pinky._

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Review and FLAMES ARE WELCOME!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh...tell me again why I agreed to let you help me get ready for this...party?" Madelaine spat the word party out like it gave her a bad taste in her mouth.

"Because I asked nicely," Melanie said. She motioned to the two outfits on the bed. "Pick or I'll pick for you." Brain thought for a moment before looking at the height of the heels.

"This one," She said, motioning to the outfit on the right. "The heels are lower. I won't kill myself."

"Okay," Melanie walked over to the other outfit and tossed it in the box of Brain's clothes - they had decided that instead of just giving Brain her clothes back they would leave some of her clothes at Pinky's in case they had an impromptu sleepover. Brain grabbed the other outfit and walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. Pinky, in her room, closed the door and started changing.

Brain opened the bathroom door and walked in before closing the door and changing. Halfway through changing she caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. A webcam.

"Pinky! Your little brother's a pervert!" Madelaine yelled, ripping the webcam off the wall before finishing getting dressed. She stormed into Melanie's room.

"What'd he do?" Melanie asked.

"He hung a webcam in the bathroom and it was on while I was changing!" Melanie grabbed the webcam and opened the door.

"Mick!" She yelled. The younger teen opened his door. "Did you get a nice show?" She asked, tossing the webcam at him. She slammed her door. Madelaine groaned before grabbing her jacket and slipping it on.

"Wait a second," Melanie said. She analyzed Madelaine's outfit and made a few minor adjustments.

"It seems sluttier than before," Madelaine said, looking in the mirror.

"When you go to a party it's your goal to look slutty," Melanie proclaimed.

"True," Madelaine murmured.

"Now get over here so I can finish your makeup."

"_Fine_."

* * *

"Where is he?" Madelaine asked, tapping her foot and looking out the window.

"He's probably just late," Melanie said. Madelaine sighed and dropped down on Melanie's bed.

_Bee-Beep!_

"Speak of the Devil," Madelaine said. The two girls walked out of Melanie's room and downstairs.

"Behave, girls," R.J. Lewis said.

"Yes, daddy," Melanie said.

"Call if you need anything," R.J. said.

"Yes, Mr. Lewis," Madelaine said. The two girls walked out of the house and up to Stiles' Jeep.

"Sorry, Scott claimed the front seat," Stiles said, opening the back doors. Madelaine rolled her eyes and they got in the Jeep. They ended up picking up Scott and arriving to the party a little later than they thought they would.

"I'm just gonna leave my jacket here," Madelaine said, slipping it off. Before she could blink, the car was parked and Stiles had walked over to her side of the car and opened the door. He held his hand out to her and Madelaine rolled her eyes before taking it and getting out of the Jeep.

"So, do you want to dance?" Stiles asked. Madelaine pursed her lips for a second before nodding.

"Alright," She said. Stiles led her to where there were people dancing. After dancing for a few minutes they were met with an injury. "Ow!"

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Stiles asked. Madelaine held her nose as blood gushed from it. She glared at the dancers around her.

"Subbone ebbowed be," She said.

"Come on," Stiles said. He wrapped an arm around her and walked her over to Jackson and Lydia. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh my God, what happened?" Lydia asked. Her voice dripped with fake sympathy.

"Someone elbowed her when we were dancing," Stiles said.

"Hurry ub," Madelaine said.

"Come on, I'll show you," Jackson said. Stiles nodded and they followed him into the house and down a hallway. "There are washclothes in the cupboard. Don't use a white one." Then he walked off. Madelaine plopped down on the toilet after putting the lid down and Stiles grabbed a washcloth and wet it before handing it to her. By now the blood from her nose had dripped down from her hands down her arms and had almost reached her elbows.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub that was right by the toilet.

"I'b fine," Madelaine said. "I fink it stobbed," She pulled the washcloth away and nodded. "Yeah, it stopped. Um, thanks...Stiles."

"N-no problem. Here," Stiles said, taking the washcloth away. He smiled at Madelaine. Madelaine groaned when she saw her arms.

"Can you get another one?" She asked, waving her arms at him.

"Uh, oh, yeah, sure," Stiles said. He grabbed another washcloth and wet it before giving it to her. Madelaine sighed before wiping the blood off. Stiles leaned down to grab the washcloth. Their fingers brushed and Madelaine took a deep breath in. She looked up at Stiles. He seemed...distant. His eyes seemed to bore into hers. She could feel and hear her heart speeding up. _I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't li-_ Suddenly his lips were upon hers. She surprised herself by responding. His lips were soft and warm as they slowly embraced hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly Stiles pulled away, as if stung.

"I'm sorry," He said. Madelaine pulled her arms away from him and picked up the washcloth they dropped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've. That was a mistake. I-I...yeah. It was a mistake." Madelaine nodded and put the washcloth in the sink.

"I think it's time to leave," She said quietly. She walked out of the bathroom leaving Stiles to think about what he said.

She walked through the crowd. _Did I do something wrong?_ She found Melanie talking to a tall guy wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey, we're leaving," She said.

"Alright. Is Stiles bringing us home?" Melanie asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Melanie asked. Madelaine looked around before shaking her head.

"Not now, I'll tell you later," Madelaine said. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Derek. You know, the guy that hung up on you?"

* * *

"Something's wrong," Madelaine said.

"What?" Melanie asked.

"I have an increase of estrogen and dopamine in my brain...and it's towards Stiles," Madelaine moaned.

"Can you say that in regular people speak?" Melanie asked.

"I. Like. Stiles," Madelaine ground out. She face-planted into the psuedo-bed that Melanie set up for her. "I'm going to have to terminate our deal."

"And why is that?"

"I got emotionally involved. We _kissed_."

"But...this is perfect," Melanie said. "You can-"

"_No_, Melanie," Madelaine snapped. "I won't. He doesn't like me."

"Alright, who kissed who?" Melanie asked. Madelaine glared at her.

"Does this matter?" She asked.

"Yes, it does, now who kissed who?"

"I think...he kissed me. Why?"

"_He_ kissed _you_. Not the other way around. _He_ initiated the interaction, which means-"

"Which means he thought he could gain something from our interaction, or he had something invested in it, or it was just some ploy to confuse me, or it wa-"

"Or he likes you and you're too _chicken_ to admit it."

"Did you just call me..._chicken_?" Madelaine asked.

"If the shoe fits. Running in the face of _like_. Are you the Brain or are you just some imposter?"

"I hate you sometimes."

* * *

_Brain's Log._

_Day Six of my Psuedo-Relationship with Genim Stilinski._

_ I find myself becoming distracted from my ever-distant goal of ruling the world. Particularly by Genim Stilinski._

_ Even thinking his name sets my heart racing and makes me nervous. Ever since he kissed me - his skills are unmatched - I feel as if I could accomplish all of my goals right now._

_ Of course, being a teenaged Overlordess is not something that I would like to happen. It would be too stressful. I also doubt that the world would listen to a teenager._

_ Ahem. Back to my problem._

_ I find my feelings are...hurt, for lack of a better word. Genim recoiled from my kiss as if I had stung him or slapped him. Was it something I had done?_

_ My skills at kissing are rather rusty. Perhaps the kiss was not satisfactory?_

_ No matter, I must continue my plotting for world domination._

_The Brain._

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? Review, and as always FLAMES ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry if the kissing scene the chapter before leaves you thinking that my writing skills are terrible. I'm not exactly...skilled, I guess you could say, at writing romantic scenes. I always feel silly. O.O Anyways, here's what you've been waiting for!_

* * *

Madelaine yawned before stretching.

"Bout time you woke up," Melanie said from her bed. Madelaine rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I told my dad we were going camping tonight so we can spend the entire night at the Fort."

"Great," Madelaine yawned. "We just have to stop over at my house so I can pick up my plans."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure no one knows where it is?" Derek heard Madelaine ask Melanie.

"I am positive, Brain, no one knows where our base is," Melanie stated. "Let's go." They both looked like they were going hiking. He followed close behind them, watching as Madelaine read the map and pointed which way to go and Melanie watched over her shoulder to make sure they weren't going to get lost.

He followed them for two hours before he was met with a sight that baffled him. He had gone this deep in the woods before, yes, but he hadn't ventured near this area. In front of the two girls he was watching was a large structure made entirely of wood and some glass panels. It was a magnificent structure, two stories tall with a small porch. He would not have expected this..._base_ that he often heard them talking about to be a rather nice cabin in the woods. After all, they were only two girls.

He watched as Madelaine pressed a wooden block and it flipped, showing a key pad. He watched as they put the numbers in. _5-0-0-2_. He heard a chime and a click before the girls opened the door.

* * *

"I have the feeling we're being watched," Melanie said. Madelaine nodded before looking out the window.

"We have a new lawn ornament," She said, motioning to the woods. Melanie looked through the window and rolled her eyes.

"I shoulda known."

"Invite the man in. He's followed us for so long."

* * *

"Derek?" He heard Melanie yell. He watched her open the door and peek her head out. "Do you want to come inside?" Against his great desire to be alone, he walked over to the door.

"What?" He asked when he walked into the cabin.

It was furnished with disco era furniture and decor.

"I thought you'd like to actually be in a structure instead of the woods after following us for so long," Madelaine said. "Unless you'd like to stay outside?" Derek scoffed before sitting down on one of the circular chairs.

"Like the Fort?" Melanie asked, laying down on the shag carpet.

"The Fort?"

"The base of our operations. The place where I plan to begin my term as Overlordess of the World," Madelaine said. "Melanie's going to be my Vice-Overlordess."

"Overlordess?" Derek asked, dumbfounded.

"We plan on taking over the world, no big deal," Melanie said. She opened a safe and took out a needle. "You aren't going to tell anyone are you? Because I _will _use this."

"What's in it?" Derek asked, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Just a little something Brain cooked up that will A.) Erase your memory of this ever happening and B.) Make you submit to our every whim. We haven't really had it tested yet, though, so we aren't exactly sure how it'll work, although Brain's pretty sure that's what it'll do."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone about your silly dream to take over the world," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to show him the Vault, Brain?" Melanie asked.

"Obviously. Come on, Derek," Madelaine said, smiling. Derek stood and followed the two down a hall before they opened a door and led him to the basement. When they reached the basement they were reached by a steel door with a keypad next to it. Madelaine entered another code and the door slid open. They walked into the Vault and Derek looked around at all of the blueprints.

"From nanobots," Melanie said, pulling out a blueprint and putting it on a table.

"To a mind-controlling drug," Madelaine said, tossing another blueprint to Melanie. "Y'see, Derek, I've been working at this for a long, _long_ time. Look around you. This room is filled with plans for world domination, and most of them should work."

"Then...why don't you do it?" Derek asked, looking through the papers. Melanie slapped his hands and put away the plans they had pulled out.

"What?" Madelaine asked, turning to him.

"Why not use your plans right now?"

"A teenaged Overlordess? Seriously?" Melanie asked. "Who would buy it? She'd be locked up as soon as she mentioned it."

"Okay, one minute," Derek sighed. "Can't you call it an Overlady?"

"He's right, Overlordess is kind-of a mouth full," Melanie said. Madelaine nodded.

"Alright, Overlady it is."

"So...world domination? When do we begin?" Derek asked. Melanie and Madelaine smiled.

* * *

"So, what title are you thinking about?" Derek asked. Madelaine sighed.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll use Empress but Queen does have a certain draw...What do you think?" Madelaine asked.

"What sounds better?" Melanie asked.

"Her Majesty, Empress Madelaine or Her Majesty, Queen Madelaine?" Derek asked, leaning back on the chair he was in.

"Queen definitely sounds better," Madelaine said.

"Thought so," Derek said.

"God this is so weird," Melanie said.

"What?"

"We're talking about titles with Mr. Bad-Ass," Melanie said.

* * *

_Derek's Log._

_Day One of my being involved in Operation World Domination._

_Melanie and Madelaine have recruited me into their team that hopes to achieve one goal and one goal only - World Domination._

_Even though I'm a level-headed man, their arguements that World Domination was needed were surprisingly sound - any debt the countries had would be erased, all rulers would be elected - except of course for the Supreme Ruler - by the people, and war would not be permitted._

_Madelaine did make it clear she would not tolerate war from her people, even if they thought it necessary. Although this seems very unlike me, I find their reasoning sound. They also have plans that would work to take over the world._

_Plus, I like my memories and my free will._

_Derek Hale._

* * *

"Ya know, I wonder if he knows that was really just Adrenaline for one of our projects and not...whatever you said it was," Madelaine said once they were positive Derek had fallen asleep.

"He doesn't know it's adrenaline," Melanie said, giggling. "If he did, he wouldn't have agreed to help us."

"True."

* * *

"So, you never told me if Stiles was a good kisser," Melanie said playfully. Madelaine rolled her eyes and turned back to the practice.

"Why is Derek watching the practice?" Madelaine asked.

"Probably watching to see if Scott or I wolf out," Melanie commented. "You know, he's actually kinda cute."

"Who? _Scott_? Your taste in guys is slipping."

"No, Derek."

"It's because he's mysterious, isn't it?"

"Maybe. He's hot." The two girls take a look at Derek. He looked embarassed.

"Mm...I see what you mean. He's kinda...delicious looking."

"Amen, sister."

"Hey, Derek, we're totally messing with you. Or at least, I am. Not so sure about Pinky over here," Madelaine said, bumping her friend. Derek looked right at them. Madelaine smiled and Melanie waved. "Stop being so menacing and get over here so people don't think you're crazy...er." Derek rolled his eyes and walked towards them.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think please!_


	6. Chapter 6

Madelaine sighed before knocking on the door. She heard the stomping of feet before the door was yanked open.

"Madelaine...what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I came to talk to you," Madelaine said.

"Stiles, who's here?" A man asked.

"Um, it's Madelaine, you remember Madelaine, right?"

"Maddy," Sheriff Stilinski said, smiling. "Nice to see you during the day. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Um, no, I haven't," Madelaine said.

"Good, you can stay for dinner."

"Ah, um...okay."

"Alright. Stiles set another plate, then entertain our guest," The sheriff said. Stiles nodded and got out of the entryway so Madelaine could walk in. She followed Stiles into the dining room and watched as he set her a place before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stairs. "Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.

"Yeah, dad?" Stiles asked.

"Door stays open."

"Yes, dad," Stiles said, blushing. Madelaine nodded before following him up the stairs to his room. Madelaine sat down on his bed.

"Look, about the other night-" Madelaine began.

She was cut off by Stiles. "Oh, no no, you don't need to-"

"Was I _that bad_ of a kisser?" Stiles froze and looked at Madelaine.

"Wha-?"

"I mean, I certainly enjoyed it, _I _thought it was-_Mmph_!" Madelaine's eyes went wide before fluttering closed. Her arms slid up to wrap around Stiles' neck. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other slid down her back. She could hear her heart pumping faster as his lips set her blood on fire. She took a deep breath in through her nose. He smelled of Old Spice and...something else. Something subtle, something that was just completely Stiles. She could feel him gently pushing her down until she was lying on his bed. Her brain was starting to shut down, she couldn't think. She could feel his hand move from her lower back to inside one of her back pockets in her jeans. Their lips finally parted when their lungs finally won the battle for air. Stiles was grinning goofily while they panted for air. Madelaine's brain was still shut down.

"You taste like jelly beans," Madelaine giggled, looking up into Stiles' eyes.

"Kids! Supper!" Sheriff Stilinski said. Stiles stood up and Madelaine fixed her hair before taking the hand that Stiles offered.

When they walked down to the dining room, the Sheriff smiled at them.

"I made steak. Unless you're a vegetarian, then I can go fix something else up, Maddy," He said.

"No, steak's cool," Madelaine said, smiling. "It's the first time I've had a home-cooked meal in a while though."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it," The Sheriff told her.

"I bet I will," Madelaine said. She sat down at the table and Stiles sat next to her.

* * *

"So, did you break it off with him?" Melanie asked.

"No," Madelaine giggled. "In fact, I'm thinking about making him King Consort."

"You made out, didn't you?"

"How do you know?"

"You didn't have _sex_ did you?"

"Oh, God no! I had dinner with him and his father! But yes, I made out with Stiles."

"So you're dead set on being Queen, not Empress?"

"Yes, I'm set on being Queen."

"Thank God," A male voice said.

"Is that...Derek?" Madelaine asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, come on! Is girl talk not sacred? Now he knows that I made out with Stiles and that I _like like_ him."

"It's not that hard to figure out that you like him," Derek said. "Your heart beats faster around him and you smell different."

"Yeah, that's called sweat because I'm nervous."

"No, it's a sort of pheromone that your body secretes."

"You're sniffin' my pheromones, wolf-boy?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Ready for the big game?" Finstock asked his daughter.

"Uh-Huh," Madelaine said, smiling.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Finstock asked. Madelaine looked at both teams as they practiced before the game.

"Their defense seems weak but their offense is strong. If we keep Whittemore and McCall in the game, we could win this. As long as Whittemore passes to McCall," Madelaine said.

"What do you mean, 'as long as he passes to McCall?'" Finstock asked.

"He doesn't like how good McCall has gotten since last season. He finds it a personal slight," Madelaine explained.

"He better pass to McCall," Finstock muttered. "Alright! Let's bring it in!" He yelled to the team. Madelaine sat down next to Stiles.

"Can't wait to get home," Madelaine proclaimed, yawning.

"Tired?" Stiles asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Madelaine said. "I'm telling my dad about us tonight."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Good luck. Your dad is...different."

"Come on, I know you wanna say it."

"Alright, your dad is a dick."

"Feel better?"

"Actually, yes."

"Good."

* * *

"Daddy," Madelaine started to speak.

"Yeah hun?" Finstock asked, eating his supper.

"I uh...I have something to tell you," Madelaine said. "I...I have a boyfriend." Finstock froze for a second before finishing his bite.

"No...you don't," Finstock said. "In fact, I'm going to pretend I never heard you say that and you are going to get rid of him."

"He plays Lacrosse," Madelaine said. "He's on the team."

"Who is it?"

"It's Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's son," Madelaine told him.

* * *

"I told my dad," Madelaine said.

"Yeah, what'd he do?" Stiles asked.

"Right now he is planning your demise. I think it's gonna be slow and painful."

"Yeouch."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the terrible kiss scene in this one, too. I'm not very skilled at writing kisses. My friend likes the smell of Old Spice (so do I) and that's what she thinks Stiles would wear. There probably won't be an update until next weekend unless I feel like not being lazy. I have to help around the house...Yuck._


End file.
